4.10-The Awakening of Calamity
"The Awakening of Calamity" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. After Tabitha’s coronation, a celebration begins and Louise and Saito dance with the other nobles in a great hall, but Louise’s mind is elsewhere the Pope’s words still ring in her mind. Elsewhere, fire consumes an unknown town while lava pours from an active volcano. The next day, Siesta comes to wake Louise and Saito, but finds that Louise on the edge of the bed with bags under her eyes. Despite her attempts to lie about her worries Siesta sees through Louise’s attempt to hide the truth. Trying to tell Siesta about the Pope’s words Agnès interrupts with a summons from Queen Henrietta. Saito, Louise, and Tiffania are briefed on a natural disaster occurring in Romalia, Vittorio has asked for their help in the situation, and newly crowned Queen Charlotte (aka Tabitha) grants Illocco leave to fly them immediately to Romalia. Sad and afraid, Louise bottles up the fear that Saito will use his new found powers. Right before leaving for Romalia, Siesta cheers Louise up by making her believe that they will all return and they’ll continue fighting for Saito’s love, and eventually grow old together. Entering into Romalia, the trio find the country choked in flames and the city of Aquileia is burning to the ground. In an attempt to rescue people from the fire dragons start attacking them from all sides, and a dark monolithic creature attacks from the across the town. Suddenly, Julio appears saying his Windalfr’s powers help him free the mind of his dragon while Sylphid is a nature dragon and impervious the giant monster’s effect on the other dragons. In the city of Romalia, his Holiness inspires the city knights to fight against the threat of the Ancient Dragon that plagues their home. As soon as the knights leave, Julio and the rest arrive. Vittorio explains a prophesy of this Ancient Dragon and asks for every one's cooperation in their tactics. Louise’s explosion is to be used to help finish the dragon, Tiffa’s mind wipe spell is to be used on the possessed dragons, while Saito’s booster technique is to help his Holiness to remove the magical barrier that surrounds the beast. Flying over the skies, Julio expresses his concern for Saito, but Vittorio explains that Saito’s life shouldn’t end this night, but be shortened slightly with each use. On the ground though, Louise explains the side effect of Saito’s new technique to him. Taken aback, Saito takes a moment to adjust to this, but Tiffa overhears and runs away crying. Meanwhile, the Ancient Dragon continues his rampage as the Romalia knights prepare their attack. Saito soon recovers from the shock of his possible demise, but says he must protect as it is his job as a knight. As the dragon crawls through a valley, the Romalia knights attack the surrounding rocks to cause an avalanche, but it’s not enough and the Ancient Dragon and possessed dragons attack the surrounding men. Finally arriving to the scene, Vittorio uses his void magic of recovery which heals the good, but harms the evil to fight the beast. Along with Saito’s booster powers, Vittorio manages to remove the shell of the beast piece by piece. Suddenly, the Dragon opens a third eye and takes control of Julio’s dragon making them come right toward his beam of fire. Unable to break free from the Ancient Dragon’s hypnotism to dragons, Derflinger has Saito absorb the blow, but it’s too much and Derflinger uses the last of his strength to deflect the blow at the cost of himself. Derflinger’s shattering causes Saito to fall off of the dragon, but Louise on Sylphid manage to capture him. Vittorio and Julio are still being dragged towards the Ancient Dragon. In order to protect Julio, his Holiness throws Julio off of the mount right before the Ancient Dragon eats Vittorio whole. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4 <> Top Of Page << F4-Ep9 Tabitha's Coronation - [[4.11-Louise's_Choice|'F4-Ep11 Louise's Choice >>']] Awakening of Calamity, The Awakening of Calamity, The Category:Anime